Tangled Up In Blue
Tangled Up In Blue is the third episode of First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary BETRAYAL AT THE MASQUERADE BALL - After discovering some interesting news about someone in 's inner circle, and come together to attempt to unravel 's empire from within in spite of 's concerns. They enlist help from , who is reluctant to get involved for fear of the wrath of 's secret weapon, . sneakily invites an oblivious to a huge vampire party thrown by Marcel, managing to anger Marcel in the process. Elsewhere, learns from the witch Sabine that the supernatural creatures of New Orleans are reacting to the potential existence of a hybrid baby and is told the gender of her and Klaus' child. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes *Alexandra Metz as Katie Trivia *Antagonist: Marcel *Narrator: Elijah & Rebekah Mikaelson. *Tangled Up In Blue is the first episode title revealed for the spin-off The Originals, though the title was never meant to be revealed this early, as it was covered by a pen on the leaked photo. *The Masquerade Ball was held in this episode. *Klaus and Rebekah attend the Masquerade Ball together,where Camille mistakes Klaus for Rebekah's on-again, off-again boyfriend that she told her about earlier in the day. *We learn that Thierry (a vampire) was in a relationship with Katie (a witch). *Thierry kills a vampire to protect Katie which was an act against Marcel's rules. *The Garden is shown for the first time. *Thierry is imprisoned in The Garden for breaking Marcel's rule against killing a fellow vampire. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jackson (albeit in wolf form). *In this episode Hayley sees Jackson in wolf form for the first time. *Davina helps Marcel to gain strenght to fight against Katie. *Klaus kills Katie to save Marcel and to gain his trust. *Marcel reveals to Klaus that he saved Thierry from dying from war wounds outside a VA Hospital in the 1940s. *Marcel agrees to give Elijah back to Klaus as he saved him by killing Katie. *In this episode, it was revealed that Klaus and Hayley's child might be a baby girl. **Sabine senses Hayley's child is a bad omen for the New Orleans witches. *In this episode, Elijah refers to himself in his journal (which is read by Hayley with Elijah narrating in voiceover) as the eldest brother of Klaus and Rebekah. This could be seen as the first confirmation in either TV series that Elijah is the eldest Original sibling. *Camille is compelled by Klaus in this episode to give Marcel another chance, after witnessing him lose his temper on Thierry at the ball. Deaths *Katie - broken neck, killed by Niklaus Mikaelson. *Vampire Max - staked, killed by Thierry Vanchure. Continuity * and worked together for the first time since The Murder of One. *Although his identity is not revealed until Crescent City, this episode marks the first appearance of Jackson. Behind the Scenes *Filming for this episode started on the 14th August 2013. https://twitter.com/ashannlyle/statuses/368237884668907520 Cultural References *'' '' is a song by Bob Dylan. It appeared on his album "Blood on the Tracks" in 1975. *'' '' is a 2011 politics book by the journalist and Labour councillor Rowenna Davis. Quotes Episode Quotes : Sabine: (to Hayley) "The child you're carrying is part-vampire, part-werewolf. You and Klaus made something special." ---- : Klaus: (about Elijah) "You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?" : Hayley: "He was kind to me." ---- :Rebekah: "Cami, darling, you look precious." :Cami: (looking at Klaus) "Is he the infamous on-again, off-again?" :Klaus: "He's the brother, actually. And my sister is right. You do look stunning." :Cami: "You clean up pretty well yourself." :Klaus : "Well, don’t be fooled, love. I’m the devil in disguise." :Rebekah: "You two should chat. I need booze." ---- :Camille: "I'm beginning to think your sister's a bit of a bitch." :Klaus: (laughs) "It's as though she invented the term." ---- : Hayley : "Hey, I learned something today. I think it's a girl." ---- : : "Marcel, something is coming." ---- Extended Promo : : "A vampire hosting a ritzy charity event." : : "I can tell you fancy her pure heart." : : "So is there a plan or what?" : : "War." : : "They do not steal what is mine!" : : "Something's coming." :(Wolf growls) : : "What the hell did you do?!" : : "Well, come on!" : : "NO!" : : "And it begins..." Webclip #1 : : "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." : : "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who is carrying my child." : : "Oh, I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." :(Klaus laughs) : : "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x03 Promo - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Short Promo The Originals 1x03 Extended Promo - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x03 Webclip - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Webclip The Originals 1x03 Webclip 2 - Tangled Up in Blue-0|Webclip #2 Pictures Diegomarcelcami.jpg|Diego, Marcel and Camille Rebekahmarcel.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebekahklaustangled.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus Rebekahcami.jpg Camimarcel.jpg|Camille and Marcel Camisnake.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg|Camille, Rebekah and Klaus Camiwings.jpg Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Katiesophie.jpg Leahpipesascami.jpg Rebekahsophie.jpg Dancemarcelcami.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Camimarcel22.jpg Leahascami2.jpg Niklausm1x03.jpg Tangled Up In Blue.png Klaus TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Hayley TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Hayley 3 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 9 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 9 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Thierry 3 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 11 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Klaus 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Marcel 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Thierry 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Thierry 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Klaus 13 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Marcel 2 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Klaus 15 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 16 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 17 TO 1x03.jpg Josh TO 1x03.jpg|Josh Rebekah 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 18 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 19 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 20 TO 1x03.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Josh Klaus 21 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 22 TO 1x03.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Josh Klaus and Josh TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Josh Klaus 23 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus and Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Josh Klaus and Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Josh Klaus and Josh 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 24 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Jardin Gris TO 1x03.jpg|Jardin Gris Sophie TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Rebekah 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Sophie 2 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Jardin Gris x.jpg|Inside Jardin Gris Rebekah 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Katie Rebekah 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Katie 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie Rebekah and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah interrogates Katie Katie 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie gets throttled Rebekah 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 13 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 15 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 25 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley eavesdropping Hayley 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 19 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Sophie 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Sophie 4 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 26 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 20 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 27 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Sophie 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Rebekah 21 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Sophie 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Klaus 28 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Thierry 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry playing his trumpet Klaus 29 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Marcel 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Klaus 30 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Thierry 9 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Klaus and Marcel 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Marcel 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 31 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Marcel 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Klaus 32 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Marcel 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Marcel 7 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Klaus 33 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Camille TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Rousseau's TO 1x03.jpg|Rousseau's Rebekah 22 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 23 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Rebekah 24 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Camille 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Rebekah 25 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Katie 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie Thierry and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry and Katie Katie 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie is attacked Diego TO 1x03.jpg|Diego Diego 2 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Klaus 34 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Thierry 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Katie 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie Thierry 13 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Masquerade Gala TO 1x03.jpg Masquerade Gala 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Masquerade Gala Masquerade Gala 3 TO 1x03.jpg Masquerade Gala 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg|Klebekah Klaus and Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Rebekah 26 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 35 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Marcel 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Camille 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Camille 6 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 27 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Camille 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Klaus 36 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus BTS103-Klaus.jpg Rebekah 28 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 29 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 30 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Rebekah 31 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Camille 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Marcel and Camille TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel and Camille Marcel 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Marcel and Camille 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel and Camille Hayley 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Hayley 13 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Sabine Hayley 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Sabine 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Sabine Sabine 3 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Sabine Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Marcel and Camille 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel and Camille Diego 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Diego Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Diego and Marcel Thierry 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Diego 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Diego Klaus 37 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Camille 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Marcel 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel throttling Thierry Klaus 38 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Sophie 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Katie 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie Katie 8 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie and Katie in Lafayette Cemetery Davina TO 1x03.jpg|Davina Davina 2 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie and Katie 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie and Katie invoking the ancestors Davina 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Davina Thierry 15 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Marcel 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Camille 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Marcel 13 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Thierry 16 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Camille 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Klaus and Camille TO 1x03.jpg|Klamille Marcel 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Marcel 15 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 39 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Sophie 9 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Klaus 40 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Katie 9 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie Klaus 41 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Katie 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie takes on the Vampires Katie 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie Katie 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie goes in for the kill Katie 13 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie dead Rebekah 32 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Sophie 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Marcel 16 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Thierry 17 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Marcel 17 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel The Garden TO 1x03.jpg|A prisoner at The Garden Marcel 18 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Klaus and Marcel 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Camille 13 TO 1x03.jpg|Camille Klaus 42 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 43 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 33 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 34 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 35 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 44 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 36 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Elijah TO 1x03.jpg|Elijah in the coffin Davina 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Davina Marcel 19 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Davina 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Davina Klaus 45 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 15 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Hayley 16 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 46 TO 1x03.jpg|"I think it's a girl." Rebekah 37 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Marcel 20 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Rebekah 38 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Sophie 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Sophie 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Sabine Hayley 17 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Hayley 103.jpg Marcel suit.jpg 57458hn.jpg References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters